With the advent of more robust computing systems, computing devices, including electronic communications devices, are becoming more prevalent. Furthermore, the amount of information which can be accessed and stored by computing devices has continues to grow. Information that can be accessed and stored can include contact information pertaining to computing devices such as telephone numbers and email addresses. For example, contact information can be accessed by one or more devices via networks and via the internet.